Reminiscence(Mikoto x reader)
by Todozota Mirii
Summary: It had been 3 years you married to the Red King. You are happy with your marriage life although it is not complete without both of your own child. Yet, you never feel that as the HOMRA member always around and make you happy. sorry for my grammar (T T)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For me, it was a wise decision to run with him .As I ran with him, I imagine having my days with him till the end of our life. But, I did not expect it would be this worse when I choose to be with him, like now.

I run as fast as I can from my kidnappers .Heck, I was just going to buy a bottle of ketchup at a nearby shop for Kusanagi-san .When suddenly, a guy shout my name and run towards me. My adrenaline rush in my veins and I start to run along the short cut he teach me. But as I was in the middle of running I trip myself. "Ouch…..why in the middle of this you want to trip yourself, stupid me " I groan in pain.

A group of man smirk as they saw me in vulnerable state. I try to stand but the pain hits my strain ankle. I push myself away from them and one of them manages to catch my ankle and pull me. I scratch the floor and try to grab something that could restrain them from doing whatever they had in their mind to me.

"Stop resisting. Your action is futile even if you try the hardest, bitch." The leader of the group exclaim. I kick his 'beautiful' face using my other free leg. He dumbfounded for a while and look at me with his piercing eyes. "That's it. No more being Mr. Goody to you" He shout and tug my hair harshly.

He hug me from behind and sniff my hair. Disgust with his action, I close my eyes and struggle from his tight grip. "You know what? How about we have some fun? After all, you're limited edition" He smirks and snap his finger. Immediately, his friends hold my hands and legs while he buckle his belt.

My body shook in fear .I struggle as hard as I can and shout my husband name. "MIKOTO!" and that's when a fireball come out of nowhere."Oi".I head up and saw him. He was cover in his beautiful red flames. Our eyes met and I could feel his possessive feeling for me from his golden orbs. "She's mine .Touch her, you're dead" His flame getting bigger as he phrase those words.

In a blink of eye, they are out from my sight. Mikoto sigh and walk towards me. "Did you strain your ankle again?" he put his fingers on my ankle. "Ouch, don't pressure it too hard" I clutch his hand. "This is the third this month .. " He groan. I slap his palm lightly. "If you want to say that I'm a klutz, just said it. There's no need to say that 'this is the third time' ."I huff and pout.

"You're such a klutz, there I said it" I face palm. He carry me towards the HOMRA bar in a bridal style. I bury my face at the nape of his neck. As expected, the strong smell of smoke is a proof that he smoking before he come to save me. "Didn't I tell you that smoking will corrupt your lungs?" "Didn't you tell me, after all you love the scent after I smoke?" I groan. "Take this seriously, please. Your health comes first." "But for me, you're smile is enough to heal my lungs" He chuckle and kiss my forehead.

When we are alone like this, he would tease and become so mushy-mushy around me like snuggling, kissing or even do 'that'. But when there is people around, the far that he could done is kiss me. When we almost arrive at HOMRA bar, he clear his throat and put on his stoic expression .I giggle and whispers "tsu-n-de-re~".

The members of HOMRA immediately rush towards us. Mikoto put me on the couch and Tatara came with a First Aid Kit. "Is there any injuries?" "Her ankle. For the third time this month".Mikoto answer before I could. I hit his chest with my elbow while Tatara treat my ankle. He hug me from behind, suffocate me with his scent. I pinch his arm and struggle in his embrace. Tatara laugh and look at us.

"Both of you, still act like 3 years ago, although you already married for 7 years. "He exclaim with a laugh. "Eh, but this year it was our third anniversary…"."Isn't the day both of you start dating was your suppose marriage day?" He bat his eyelashes.

I look at Mikoto and say "Pervert. You already imagine this when we start dating?"."Er…sorry to intrude but he already imagine that a year before he ask you out" You stand, ignoring the pain at your ankle and walk upstairs. You harshly slam the door of your share room. Too much of your horror, you were lucky that Kusanagi know 'never to disturb an angry woman' rules.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone flinch as they heard the door slam harshly. Kusanagi huff and walk to the ,trying to control his anger or sadness.

Mikoto groan and think how to sneak to your room tonight,so he could sleep on the bed with you or just sleep on the couch like a loner. Tatara walk slowly towards him and look at him with a sad face."King…I'm sorry.I accidently spilled our long kept secret..".

"It's all,it's not good to keep a secret for a long time"."Really?". Tatara look at him with his eyes sparkle."Hmmm…".He hum and absorb into his plan again.

"Mikoto-san,it come to my conclusion that you're afraid of (y/n)-san. Is there any reason?" Yata ask while the other HOMRA member nod in agreement."You guys,isn't it rude to say that your Red King is afraid of his wife?". Kusanagi come out from the kitchen with a tray of lemon iced tea.

"Erk….it's not like that,but ever since I met her,seems like she done nothing for HOMRA.". Kusanagi put the tray in front of Mikoto as Yata start to blabber.

"Give this to (y/n)-chan. It'll come her that take her to the was her monthly check-up.".Kusanagi remind Mikoto. Immediately, he took the tray and walk upstairs.

"Well,to answer your question Yata ,she already did too much at the early formation of HOMRA,like,putting her life on the line when she choose to be with Mikoto, although Mikoto give her two choices.". Tatara nod in understand what Kusanagi try to point in all,the four of you had been together for quite a long time.

"That doesn't sound like a big help to me." Saruhiko sigh."Actually,there's a lot and I can tell one of it,once they went to the hospital."

Just then,you and Mikoto walk look so pale and about to faint but,Mikoto held you closer to him and that was enough to wake you."Kusanagi-san,we went to the hospital".Your voice was raspy and barely heard by the others." a safe trip" He smile and wave his hand.

"Kusanagi,tell us"Anna who was sitting near Tatara,voice out once they were out of sight."Hmmm…where do I need to start first…"."The first meeting,I mean the first time I introduce her to you and was fun"Tatara laugh at those memory.

"Oh,good then".He clear his throat and all the HOMRA member listen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikoto, Kusanagi and Tatara were chatting on the rooftop. Well, mostly Tatara and Kusanagi while Mikoto, were fast asleep and talked when he want.

"Say, Kusanagi-san, King…I can't go with you today".

Eh, I thought you want to have a taste of the new flavor I made for the parfait?"Kusanagi teased Tatara.

"As much as I want to but, today I need to accompany my cousin" He sigh.

"Where?" Kusanagi shocked

He did not expect that Tatara have a cousin. Well, he never talked about his private life to them. "Her house, of course" Tatara pouted. Regretting that Mikoto could finished all the parfait Kusanagi make.

"Bring along your cousin, if you still want to taste the parfait." Kusanagi cheered.

"Sure. Let's go~".Tatara stood and walked towards the exit.

"Eh, where?" Mikoto open his eyes lazily and look at Tatara.

"To meet my cousin ~".He grinned.

They keep walking on the third floor and Mikoto start to bored.

"Are we there yet? "

"Almost King. It just in front of there." Kusanagi stopped and muttered.

"Tatara…you didn't mean that room where there's a lot of 'high corrupted people'….right?" Tatara look at them and blink.

"Ah, no worries. I have pass for us". He showed the peace sign.

They stopped in front of a room that have a plate written 'SPECIAL' on the door. Tatara opened the door and the music blasted loudly at their ears.

Tatara look around and gasped when he found what he looked for.

"(y/n)-chan~".He ran and hug you. Luckily, your assistant managed to tied your costume in time

"Ark Tatara".you sigh and you hug him back.

Your assistant smiled at the sight of both of you. You turned to her and bowed. "Thank you, I'll call you again if I need help" She nod and walked away.

"So, it's rare for you to visit me here. What's the matter?" You look at Tatara and noticed he bought along his friends.

"I want to ask you, can we stop by somewhere first before went back?" He showed his puppy eyes.

You looked at him defeated" Ok. But we need to go back home before 7."He saluted you and shouted. "Aye sir".

People around you look at you and they look at you in a weird way.

"Come on Tatara. We continue this in my longue" You walked pass him but your dancing teacher call you

"Alright, it's time. Take your position, hurry up" Your teacher order around.

"Look, you can stay here for a while. After all, it's almost four." Then you went to your dancing group.

Tatara walked towards his two seniors."So?"Kusanagi asked.

"Yes" He showed his toothy grinned.

"But, we need to stay here for a while. Her club activity end at about 20 minutes, so she let us to stay at her lounge." He look at his watch.

"W-wait. Lounge? How can she afford a lounge?" Kusanagi asked.

Surprised that his school could provide a private lounge for dancers.

"Her carriers of course. Come on. We can look at her performance through the TV she just install." He guided them towards a room that kind of hidden from the public.

Kusanagi surprised by the simple furniture Tatara cousin had."Tatara sorry to be rude, but, are you sure this is your cousin lounge? It's so simple ..."He gaped at the sight of the room.

Mikoto sat at the sofa that was available. "She doesn't like to waste money for something that is not important for her, although she have a lot. And we had been taught to save our money for our future." He switched on the air-conditioner and sat on a single sofa.

"W-wait. 'We'?"

"I've been living with my uncle quite a long time. He's my only relative I have after the accident. "He pushed the remote button and what appeared on the screen was her cousin dancing to a song passionately with her group.

Your eyes sparkle in excitement as you dancing and singing through the music. Adrenaline rushed in your veins as the song came to the climax parts, where you been throw in the air while you twirled your body, like a cheerleader. It is the hardest part and you have practiced this part with Tatara helps.

Your moves and your voice amazed Kusanagi and Mikoto who were watching you from the screen. A small smile form on Mikoto's face, unknown by the two. When the song finished, the teacher applause you for your spin in the air part. You muttered thank you and walked out from the CCTV sight.

You opened the doors to your private lounge and been welcomed by Tatara hug

"You did a great job (y/n)-chan. The twirl was perfect. More perfect than yesterday." He swing your hand left and right, like a child.

You laughed and ruffled his hair. "I change first, then we ready to go" You went to the bathroom with your school uniform.

After five minutes, you stepped out of the bathroom with your hair loose. Your (hair length) hair, caught Mikoto attention unintentionally.

"Your hair was really beautiful, miss (y/n)." Kusanagi smile.

"Thank you, Kusanagi-san" You replied while brushing your hair with your fingers.

"That's strange. I never tell my name, yet you know me" Kusanagi stared you.

"That's strange that you didn't know that yourself are popular among us especially when you break up with Aria-san" You chuckled.

"Oh, she's not like what I thought. Beside, she's too bossy. I don't like my woman to control around my life. " He sighed

"I guess that's why she have been spreading the bad rumors around." You picked up your school bag and walked.

You and Kusanagi having a heated chat about his previous love life. Suddenly,a girl with dark chocolate hair stood in front of you.

"Aria-senpai"

"Don't you senpai me, (y/n)" She scolded you and look at Kusanagi.

"That's why you break up with me, huh. To be with this brat? What did she even have, big breast?" At that moment you gasped and covered your chest.

Kusanagi slicked his hair and sighed. "Aria this is nothing to do with her. It's you who have problem. Now, would you excuse us?"

Then, he walked passed through Aria while she stunned. As you passed her, you felt something bad about her. But you shrugged it off and followed Tatara.

~.~. ~.~

The parfait that Kusanagi make was absolutely delicious. The taste was more delicious than the 5 stars restaurant you had been before. Guess that is what they mean by 'Don't judge a book by its cover', right? .You managed to finished the parfait in a short time.

"Thank you for the food". You put your hands together, happy with the treats.

"(y/n)-chan really eats a lot." Tatara chuckled.

"No offense but I never gained weight because of eat a lot".

"Well, probably because you dance a lot" Kusanagi replied.

Suddenly, your phone ringing. You panic when you saw the contact name and excused yourself.

"Her mother" Tatara muttered.

"Hmm…..what is it Tatara?" Kusanagi asked.

"My aunt. We should get going now. Thank you for the food." Tatara finished his parfait and waited for you.

You walked out from the kitchen just in time. "We have 30 minutes to go back else we can't go out for a week." You sighed.

"Then, we run. See you tomorrow, King, Kusanagi-san" He pulled your arm along with your bag and run.

"Eh…..wait….Thank you for the treat, Kusanagi-san. Wait Tatara…." You shouted.

Kusanagi heaved a sighed. "What a chaotic siblings. Aren't they?" Kusanagi look at Mikoto; who was still eating. He hum slowly.

Back to the siblings, you and Tatara run as fast as the clock ticking. Suddenly,a group of men with piercings stop your run. Some of them had a bat with them. Tatara step up to protect you. Unfortunately, about 5 men attack him and he stands no chance against them. He groaned in pain. The big group surrounded you with a smirk plastered on their face.

You put your bag down and breathe slowly. Tatara was behind them, looking at you pity, but, you held a smile. More like grin.

The man with bat attack you first. You punched his face and broke his hand, lastly throw him at the heap of rubbish. His friends gasped as they saw their friend been beaten by a mere girl. Another two run towards you, ready to punch. You jump over them and kick them. Thus, start the fight between you and a gangster group. Mostly, you managed to kick, punch and dodge their attack, while they groaned in pain and shame by the fact of losing.

Tatara awed by the sight of you winning against them. He admitted maybe he look a little bit down on you. He felt a throbbing pain at his scalp and someone lifting him in the air.

"Keep on or your friend dead" A man with a lot of fatty layer and shaved hair threaten you. You clenched your fist and put both of your hands in the air.

The man laughed wickedly and throw Tatara at you. You catch him and cursed at the man under your breath. He keep laughing until a red flame hit behind his head. He annoyed by that and look behind him.

Mikoto and Kusanagi stand a bit far from them.

"King, Kusanagi-san" said Tatara.

"Oh, you hurt yourself again, Tatara?" Kusanagi sighed. Tatara smiled sheepishly.

"Hebi Leader, Tomowa Kasa. Nice to meet you." Kusanagi explained the group information.

"Oh, you're the small group recently form. What was that HOMRA?" He laughed at the name.

"Tomowa ….. Kasa? ...hahahahaha isn't there any other name to cover that, Ha-ra-yu-ki~"you smirked.

"Tomoya Harayuki. passed in high school exam, thus, become a gangster leader and change the name to Tomowa Kasa because his current name was too girlish." The other gasped for a while when you revealed his secret.

Kusanagi whistled by your intelligence.

"Why…you…how?" Harayuki clenched his fist and run towards you.

Before Mikoto could throw another fire at Harayuki, you kick his face and broke his leg and consciousness. You look down at him. "Don't judge a book by its cover." You walk away and treat Tatara bruised.

"This look bad...We won't be home by 30 minutes, I guess we just call Papa to fetch us. Plus you won't walk around with this face or broken ankle." You leaved a message to your father to fetch you and Tatara at the nearby station.

Kusanagi helped you to carried Tatara to the nearby station and waited for your father. Mikoto sit a bit far from you; enjoying his apple juice.

"How did you know that we're in danger?" You asked Kusanagi.

"Hmm…oh. It's Mikoto. He suddenly want to have a walk around and that's when we saw Tatara lay on the ground"

"I see…He doesn't seem bad at all, after all..".You smiled.

"What about you? .How did you know about him .Well, more than me".Kusanagi asked. You laughed and winked at him.

A hon from a black car broke the conversation. "That's it. I see you tomorrow then, Kusanagi-san." You pick yours and Tatara bag and assist Tatara to the car.

Before that, you whisper 'thank you' as you passed Mikoto. Your father helped you with Tatara and the car drove off.

* * *

The next morning, before lesson start you decided to pay a visit to Aria class. You found her chatting with her friends. Kusanagi was in the same class as Aria but you did not notice him. He just watched from afar.

"Oh, (y/n).What do you want?" You slammed her table and leave a badge on the table. She gasped.

"If you think that hiring someone to solve your problem. It won't work. Solve your own problem, senpai" and you walk away.

Aria gritted her teeth in anger and tried to push you, but failed to do so. You grabbed her hand and put it behind her back. She groaned in pain and beg you to let her off. When the ring bells, you let her go harshly and walk to your class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The whole member laugh." That's when I know she's an intelligent broker and a great fighter." Kusanagi end his story.

"Woah, so that's what she did when she's in high school. She joined a dancing club. I can imagine her dancing~" Yata giggle while mimicking you dancing.

"Her group had been famous in a worldwide before and thanks to them our school had been praised a lot." Tatara explain further.

"She's really a great dancer, Yata. Once I saw her dancing in the office. She look very happy." Anna smile.

"Mhmm because that was her dream. To be a dancer, but I don't know why she let her dream go now." Tatara frown.

"Love can change people. Don't you know that, Tatara?" you voice out from the door way. Mikoto took a seat on the couch and doze off.

"Wh-when did you get back?" Kusanagi and Tatara sweats.

"Long enough. From the part I beat Ha- ra –yu - ki~"you smirk. Both of them gulp their saliva.

"So, spill the milk from the cup, I see?" You take a seat beside Mikoto and Anna immediately took a seat between your legs.

."Kusanagi-san, it's been a long time since I taste the parfait, can I have one?" Your eyes sparkle.

"Ah, me too. It's delicious~" Tatara cooed.

"Yosh, I want too".

"Me too. Me too".

Thus, the whole member of HOMRA asking for the parfait including Mikoto who just awake.

"Seriously…then someone help me to make the parfait." He sigh. Tatara and Yata offer to help him.

That evening, as you taste the parfait, it remind you back into the first meeting of you with another two friends and one of them had saved you from the cruelty of your previous life.


End file.
